


Nobody Has A Crush On Captain Neil Masefield

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Denial, Guess Who Is In Denial, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Everyone seems to have a crush on Captain Neil Masefield, and Theo is very tired of it.





	Nobody Has A Crush On Captain Neil Masefield

There were many questions and mysteries that he was yet to discover. That was not the reason why he kept travelling from town to town, but there was a certain charm in it, that he couldn’t deny - finding out information before anyone else did.

Of course finding out information before anyone did, meant more money. It only made sense.

On the other hand, there was a mystery that didn’t make sense, he didn’t even want to think about it much, but yet, he kept rushing into it.

“You know, the Guard Captain, he… he is so… he is so amazing, and helpful and kind, and that  _ face  _ I mean I know he doesn’t need the eyepatch, but it gives him this handsome look and…”

“You really shouldn’t drink if you can’t handle it.”

Iris’ face was flushed as she glared at him.

“I can… I can handle it just fine Th.. .Te… Pant… Leee…?

“My name is Jonas now, stick to it.”

“Whatever, liarrrrr.”

“Prove it.”

“I just have to call Efi over!”

“Efina is asleep, and don’t drag her to a pub just to gush about your crush.”

“I don’t… well okay maybe I do have a crush on the Guard Captain, but can you blame me?!”

“Yes.”

“...whatever, where did you leave Efi either way?”

“She is asleep. Because it is the middle of the night. And you should sleep too.”

In the end, it had to be Jonas who dragged Iris back to where the Captains were lodging, and was greeted with Brett’s glare, as per usual, and Iris was giggling. Jonas had to carry Iris on his back, so he could hear her whisper to his ear.

“Talking about crushes on the Captainnn~”

“I really don’t care, Iris.”

“Huh? What are you muttering?” Brett glared at him.

“Nothing. I was just wondering what shit taste you both have. Will you get her off my back now, because she is seriously clingy. And don’t let her close to the Captain.”

“..?! Why not?!”

“...as I said, she is clingy now.”

“You are being unfair Joooonesyyyyy~” Iris whined.

“It’s Jonas. So, Vice-Captain, would you…”

Eventually Brett managed to pry Iris off from Jones’ back, and he could go back to Efi with a sigh.

Ridiculous dragons.

-

“Hey, hey, Rosalie, what’s a crush?”

He almost did a spit-take.

“Huh? Why you ask?”

“Because Mal wouldn’t tell me! He muttered something about stupid people having stupid crushes on the Guard Captain, but he didn’t explain what is that!”

Rosalie grinned, and looked at Mal - that was his name now - and he glared back.

After all, Mal had already heard Rosalie say  _ come on Mr Swindler, of course I’d like to have the Guard Captain pound me into a mattress, why wouldn’t I?  _

“Feathers…” He said instead, in a warning tone.

“Oh, you know Efi… you will get it when you’re older.”

“She absolutely won’t.”

“Huh?! But look at me! I’m taller again! It’s unfair!”

“Also don’t be grumpy, Mr Swindler” Rosalie walked closer, swinging her hips. “You know, when she grows up, soon enough, for dragons, age won’t even matter that much…”

“I’ll literally rip out your feathers one by one, if you don’t stop.”

-

Vice-Captain Brett Graves’ crush was the most obvious thing in the world, and it annoyed Roy to no end. He had the name Roy now, and apparently they kept running into cases which called for the Captains, and Roy was done with it.

Efi, on the other hand, was curious.

“Hey, Vice-Captain! Can I ask a question? Roy wouldn’t tell me.”

“Hm? Sure, if I can answer, I will.”

“What’s a crush?”

Brett looked taken aback.

“Why are you thinking about such things?”

“Roy muttered sometimes people having stupid crushes. Then Rosalie told me that I will get it when I’m older. Roy teld her I absolutely won’t. I don’t get it!”

Brett hesitated. As much as he disliked that good-for-nothing con artist, there were some things that…

“A crush is… when you really admire someone, and want to stay with them as long as possible.”

“Huh? Like me and Roy?”

“No! No. Not like that. I mean… you call him sometimes your… papa, right? So like… you think about him more like a parent, right?”

“Right! So a crush is different?”

“Very different. You can have crushes on not family members, people you like very, very much. Maybe you’d even want to kiss them.”

“Huh…” Efi was deep in thought. “That sounds complicated.”

“That’s why that informant said that you might get it when you are older. You are still young, after all.”

“So a crush is like… kinda like the falling in love thing?”

“Yeah. It’s like that, yes.”

“Hmmm… hey, Vice-Captain, do you have a crush on the Captain?”

Efi’s forwardness made Brett splutter.

“Wha- huh?! Who said that?!”

“It’s just… you really admire the Captain don’t you?”

“Well… of course I do, but…”

“Aaaand you wanna kiss him?”

“I… uh… I mean…”

The door opened, and there was Roy in the doorway, his scarf covering half of his face.

“Here you are. Had your fun?”

“Yup!”

“Made a nuisance out of yourself?”

“Noooo, I didn’t! Tell him, Vice-Captain!”

“The Vice-Captain wouldn’t tell if you were a nuisance even if you danced on his head.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Brett snapped, almost relieved for the disgraceful con artist’s appearance.

“I said you are a complete doormat for other dragons. Come on, we gotta go.”

-

Efi was sick.

Efi was sick, and Levi had no idea what to do.

Children got sick, and Levi, as he called himself now, knew that extremely well - Enos was often sick, after all, a lot of time money went away trying to get him medicine. If they couldn’t, they’d steal medicine.

Levi had no idea how to treat dragon children.

His hand was shaking as he held his phone.

He got the number from Rosalie months ago, but he never called it - it would be a bother for them to know his number, he reasoned.

But now he had no other options.

He’ll deal with the problem arising from this later.

So he just dialled the number.

It only rang twice before a voice replied.

“This is Guard Captain Neil Masefield speaking.”

Formal, of course.

“It’s me. Efina’s sick.”

Silence.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She has a fever and I don’t dare to give her medicine that works for humans. She also has some rash on her skin.”

“You can give her some medicine to her fever” Neil said simply. “It won’t cure her, but it will keep the fever under control for a while. Where are you now?”

“Cerulean Town.”

“I will be there tomorrow morning.”

-

Sure enough, he showed up, together with the Vice-Captain, whose worried face didn’t make Levi calmer at all.

At least Neil had his usual air of calm surrounding him.

“We will have to take her with us, to get the treatment she needs. I figure you’d like to come with her?”

“Captain!”

Both of them ignored Brett, as Levi nodded.

“Will she be okay?”

“She will be” Neil promised. “It seems like you called us in time.”

“But… Captain!”

“This man is Efi’s caretaker” Neil said it simply, finally turning towards Brett. “He has the right to come with her.”

Brett was almost shaking with anger, as Neil turned slowly back towards Levi.

“However, I’d have to ask you to please stay in your room, and potentially Efi’s while you are there. You need to understand, we have a lot of young dragons there, who have every reason to distrust humans. That is the condition for you to come with her.”

“...very well, I accept.”

“And no prying and trying to gather information while there either” Brett hissed. “That isn’t the place for you to get rich from, got it?!”

Levi didn’t even answer.

Brett took Efi into his arms, and walked outside, and Neil gestured towards the door.

“Shall we go, then?”

-

The biggest mistake Theo made was that he didn’t ask how would they go there.

Brett and Neil could fly. Theo obviously couldn’t. (There was no reason for him to call himself Levi anymore, or anything else. Probably where they were going, if people knew about him, they knew about him as Theobald, so whatever. Not like it mattered.)

As soon as Brett took off, with Efi in his arms, he had a bad feeling.

“Excuse me, then.”

Before he could have said anything, Neil grabbed him into his arms, and pushed himself off the ground.

“H---hey!”

“Apologies. This was the easiest way, though. I don’t think you’d like to walk after Brett, would you?”

“...no.”

There was an awkward silence, before Theo glanced up at Neil’s face.

“...do I even weigh anything to you?”

“...not particularly, no.”

-

He really didn’t move away a lot outside of his room, and the room where Efi was treated in. As soon as she got a bit better, she immediately started chattering.

“Oooooh you mean like… there are other dragons here? Papa, can I go meet them?”

“Don’t call me that. You can call me Theo here, not like it matters.”

“Oooh, right. Okay, please, but Theo can I?”

“You are still sick. You don’t wanna get the other dragon kids sick, do you?”

“...no. But after I get better?”

“After that we leave.”

“Don’t be a dummy pleaaaaase!”

-

“...is it possible for Efina to meet the kids?”

True to the conditions, Theo never met the dragon kids. He never saw Brett around, he figured he was hovering, in case Theo would break his word. He had no doubts that Brett would rip him apart rip limb from limb.

Neil slowly turned around, looking at him, and Theo shook his head. He washed his hair out since Efi was recovering, and his eye colour was his natural ones too - it’s been forever since he looked this much like his true self.

“I’m not asking for me to meet them, and if you wanna make Efi promise to not mention to me anything about them, I get that too. But she rarely met dragons closer to her age apart from that dream-eating one. And while you give her more information than I ever could…”

“...you feel like being with her peers would do well for her, I get it.” Neil finished, a thoughtful look on his face. “That is… unexpectedly thoughtful of you. That can certainly be arranged.”

-

Theo didn’t know what did Efi do with the kids, but she got back, very tired, and fell asleep, while Theo walked back to his room with a sigh.

They really had to leave tomorrow.

As he was thinking about where to go next (Rosalie had some interesting info about Ebony Town, they could check it out), there was a knock on his door.

It was Neil, walking inside.

“Any problem, Captain?”

He just wanted to be gone from here.

“Not at all. I just wanted to say, you take good care of Efi.”

“You didn’t expect it, did you?”

“No, I didn’t” Neil said it in a straightforward way. “But I am glad you proved me wrong.”

Theo sat down to his bed with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling stubbornly. And then Neil entered his field of vision.

Stupid huge Neil.

“And not just that” Neil continued. “I think Efi is good for you too. Maybe that’s why your wish got answered.”

“...did the kid tell you anything about the wish?”

“No. But after what happened in Gold Town, it isn’t all that hard to figure it out.”

Theo looked at Neil’s face now, and stood up, so he could reach his face, to pull the eyepatch off.

“This is stupid.”

“The kids like it.”

“Kids like stupid things. I only have Efi, but I still know it. She made fangs for herself from sugar canes just two weeks ago and refused to take them out until I told her she won’t get any sweets in the foreseeable future. Kids aren’t a respectable authority on how to look fashionably.”

“...is that so.”

Theo’s hand was still on Neil’s head, fingers buried into Neil’s hair, and he didn’t move.

Neither did Neil.

Until Neil  _ did  _ move, leaning down, pressing their lips together.

Neil was much taller than Theo was, and much heavier, and when weighed him down into the bed, for a few moments, Theo felt like all the air was pressed out of his lungs, which then made Neil  _ apologise,  _ because of course he did, which made Theo groan, and yank him back for another kiss, because if Neil keeps saying stupid shit, Theo might say some stupid shit too.

-

Neil was still asleep when Theo sneaked out, grabbed Efi from her bed, and they basically fled the headquarters, Efi still yawning, while Theo was pulling her by the hand.

She was complaining, but Theo wasn’t listening, he was mentally planning ahead to what to look like this time, and what name to pick before getting into Ebony Town.

If he had any luck, this case won’t call for the Guard’s intervention.

Not like it really mattered, or Theo had any reason to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
